muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Macy's
plush promotion in 2002.]] Macy's is a chain of American department stores, founded in 1858. The flagship store is located in Herald Square, New York City, billed as the "world's largest store." In addition to two other flagship stores in San Francisco and Chicago, the company has recently used its name on a number of smaller retail stores across the country. Macy's is particularly known for its annual Thanksgiving Day Parade, whose route ends at the flagship store in Herald Square. Over the decades, the Muppets have been among the many pop-culture figures to be depicted in balloon form or to appear atop floats. The Herald Square store itself has also featured a variety of decorative themed window displays over the years, including several muppet displays. The flagship store was also the exclusive retailer for Nanco Muppets' Wizard of Oz Plush and a Muppets' Wizard of Oz T-shirt. On Monday, April 16, 1979, for the 10th anniversary of Sesame Street, Northern Calloway performed live as David, in a participatory show. From 11 am to 4 pm that day, artists Karen Fredericks, Carla Bauer, Abbey Merrill and Peter Branley were on hand to "draw your child's favorite Sesame Street character." From April 16-20, the fifth floor "little theatre" had A Sesame Street Film Festival, showing A Walking Tour of Sesame Street."Citykids Week", New York Magazine. April 16, 1979. In 2002, coinciding with the unveiling of the new Kermit balloon in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, Macy's stores sold exclusive Kermit snow globes, Christmas ornaments and a special talking Kermit the Frog doll with a working Muppet camera."New Kermit balloon will premiere at the Macy's Thanksgiving parade", Macy's press release on Muppet Central News, October 29, 2002. In 2004, an exclusive Grover plush and watch was available for sale. For Earth Day 2008, Macy's and Sesame Workshop announced there were supporting GreeNYC, with a line of products and meet and greet with Oscar the Grouch and Caroll Spinney. For the store's 150th anniversary celebrations, held at the flagship location, Elmo and Jessica Simpson were set to sing "Happy Birthday to You" together; Simpson's flight was delayed due to bad weather."Jessica Simpson Stands Up Tony Romo & Elmo!", Entertainment Tonight, October 29, 2008. Miss Piggy appeared at Macy's Glamorama event in Minneapolis on August 14, 2009 and in Chicago, Illinois on August 21, 2009. In 2009, Kermit and Tiffany Thornton appeared at the Macy's in Boston, MA for their Christmas tree lighting ceremony the day after Thanksgiving. Image:Frogtographer.jpg|Kermit the Frogtographer plush (2002) Kermitmacysornament.JPG|Kermit Christmas ornament (2002) Image:macy grover artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Macy's exclusive Grover plush available for the 2004 parade. Image:Boston2009macys01a.jpg|Kermit with Tiffany Thornton in 2009. macys grover bag.jpg|Shopping bag References In Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, when Kermit asks a distraught Big Bird and Patty "who knows more about Santa Claus than anybody?", they suggest the elves, Mrs. Claus, and Macy's before Kermit suggests that the right answer is kids. See also *Macy's Windows *Macy's Glamorama Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Live Appearances Category:Christmas References